dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hatchiyack
|Race = Tuffle Machine |Date of birth = Age 730 |Date of death = Age 767 |Address = Dark Planet |Allegiance = Ghost Warriors Kings of Destruction |FamConnect = Dr. Lychee (creator) Baby (fusee) }} is a machine that was created by the Tuffle scientist Dr. Lychee to eradicate the remaining Saiyans and the main antagonist of Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. Biography Background Hatchiyack first appears as a massive supercomputer, designed by Dr. Lychee to amplify the "power of hate" in order to help the Tuffles fight back and defeat the Saiyan menace. Unfortunately for the Tuffles, Dr. Lychee is unable to complete his machine in time to stop the Saiyan advance; instead, he allows Hatchiyack to absorb the hatred and negative energy of the fallen Tuffles before jettisoning it into outer space. ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' Years after the Saiyan-Tuffle war and the Genocide of the Saiyans, the machine revives Dr. Lychee, Frieza, Cooler, Lord Slug, and Turles as Ghost Warriors in order to attack the remaining Saiyans that live on Earth. After absorbing the pure hatred of Dr. Lychee's ghost, who was defeated by the Dragon Team on the Dark Planet, the machine materializes itself into a powerful fighter. Hatchiyack first appears to be too powerful for the Z Fighters to handle, but after about 15 minutes of a one-sided fight, Goku figures out Hatchiyack's weakness. Hatchiyack only fires his Revenger Cannon after charging up for 15 seconds, and doing so leaves him completely defenseless. Knowing this, Goku and the others begin powering up their strongest blasts, and fire at the count of 15. And after a brief struggle, this proves to be more than enough to fully destroy Hatchiyack. In Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen, Hatchiyack survives the Z Fighters' attack and continues the battle. The final battle depends on the player's earlier choice: if Goku went to the first planet then the final battle is against Super Hatchiyack, who defeats the Z Fighters once more until he is taken down by an Instant Spirit Bomb. If Goku went to the second planet, the final battle is against Giant Hatchiyack, who is defeated when Goku flies inside him and destroys his core. ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga Hatchiyack was taken to the Prison Planet by Fu and gifted with a Special Dragon Ball. He invades the Chaos Area of the Prison Planet and attacks the Frieza Force troops located there with Ghost Warriors. Power ;OVA Upon being sensed by King Kai, King Kai states that Hatchiyack has the greatest ki he has ever sensed. Hatchiyack is described by Goku as being possibly stronger than Broly (whose Power Level is around 1,400,000,000 in his Legendary Super Saiyan form according to a 2004 V-Jump).V-Jump, 2004 He has minimal difficulty fighting Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Gohan, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, and Piccolo, which also alludes to the Broly comparison since Broly also performed a similar feat. ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes Hatchiyack is able to take down King Cold with a sneak attack, he proves too much for Future Trunks and Cooler, and upon taking on his Super Grudge Amplification form it takes Future Trunks, Cooler and Majin Ozotto working together to defeat him. ;Video games In his game exclusive Super Form, Hatchiyack becomes even more powerful than before. He can defeat the afore mentioned Z Fighters even quicker than before. Only by the power of a Spirit Bomb is Super Hatchiyack destroyed for good. Techniques and special abilities *'Hate Energy Manipulation' – Hatchiyack's primary ability, it can manipulate Hate Energy to perform various techniques. **'Hate Energy Absorption' – Hatchiyack possess the ability to absorb Hate Energy into itself. **'Resurrection and Power Up' – Hatchiyack can resurrect people as powerful Ghost Warriors through manipulating their hatred of the Saiyans. The resurrected warriors are also powered up compared to how they were in life. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Hatchiyack uses a green energy wave fired from the left hand. Used in the video games ''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Energy Wave Combo' – Hatchiyack repeatedly throws small energy balls one after another, creating lots of explosions. *'Rapid Charge Counter' – A counterattack used by Hatchiyack in the OVA Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. *'Ultimate Blow' – A physical attack used by Hatchiyack in the OVA Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. *'Revenger Charge' – One of Hatchiyack's supportive techniques. It is also one of his techniques in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and Hatchiyack's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Revenger Cannon' – Hatchiyack's most powerful technique. It is a green energy blast fired after 15 seconds of Revenger Charge. **'Ultra Revenger Cannon' (超リベンジャーキャノン) – A more powerful version of the attack used by Hatchiyack in his Giant Form. **'Full Charge Revenger Cannon' (フルチャージリベンジャーカノン) – A more powerful version of the attack used by Super Hatchiyack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Final Revenger Cannon' (ファイナルリベンジャーカノン) – The most powerful version of the Revenger Cannon used by Baby Hatchiyack. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Exploding Wave' – Used in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. *'Explosive Wave' – Used in Raging Blast 2, in his base form. He also uses the attack in his Giant form in Uchū-Hen. *'Cloning' – Hatchiyack has the ability to create several copies of himself, splitting his power between them, though if the real Hatchiyack is defeated then all of his clones will die as well. In Uchū-Hen he created eight copies, and in Dragon Ball Heroes he can have four. *'Mind Break' – A Card Action Ability utilisable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. Transformations Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen has different endings where Hatchiyack has different transformations. These transformations also appear in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Grudge Amplifier Device The original form of Hatchiyack is an immobile super computer, similar to Dr. Gero's Super Computer. It has the power to absorb grudge against the Saiyans in order to create powerful warriors, such as the Ghost Warriors. The computer's appearance on the Dark Planet is different than the one it had when created on Planet Plant. Humanoid form As an ultimate attempt to defeat the Saiyans, Hatchiyack takes on a physical body after absorbing hatred of the Saiyans from Dr. Raichi after the latter was defeated. Hatchiyack takes on the form of a large red humanoid figure with gems across its body, which are blue in the original OVAs and green in the 2010 remake. This form referred to as a humanoid form in Hatchiyack's profile in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, and is referred to by Raichi as Hatchiyack's perfect form. Daizenshuu 7 calls it "humanoid battle form". Multiple Form In this form, Hatchiyack multiplies into many Hatchiyacks. Using a mirror, Goku is able to discover which is the real Hatchiyack and the illusions fade away. Hatchiyack is then easily dispatched by a Kamehameha attack, perhaps having lost power by creating the illusion-Hatchiyacks, similar to the Multi-Form technique. Giant Form In this transformation, Hatchiyack grows in size and his hand is slightly larger than Goku's entire body. Like other users of this technique, Hatchiyack appears to be able to use it in stages, as he, when already in Giant Form, became larger in retaliation to being hit by Energy Waves. He is defeated by Goku, who flies into Hatchiyack's mouth and into his center, destroying his core with a Kamehameha. Giant Hatchiyack makes his debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced since the tenth mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM10). Super Form A form called Powered Up Form (パワーアップ形態) in Dragon Ball Heroes. In this form, Hatchiyack grows slightly in height and gains both additional armor in his shoulder and hands with a boost in power as well as more blue parts on his chest and legs. He becomes powerful enough to beat the Z Fighters even faster than before. It is only after an Instant Spirit Bomb is thrown directly in his face by Super Saiyan Goku that Hatchiyack is finally defeated. His Super Form makes its debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the tenth mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM10). Destruction King Destruction King Super Hatchiyack is the result of Super Hatchiyack absorbing a huge amount of Dark Energy, greatly increasing his power. He is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in the fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). Super Grudge Amplification Hatchiyack's Super Grudge AmplificationSGA Hathiyack state is a form attained by Hatchiyack during his time on the Prison Planet. Fusions Baby Hatchiyack Baby Hatchiyack is the result of the fusion of Baby and Hatchiyack. In this form, he gains a yellow armor with upper shoulders, a yellow line in his head, and a dramatic increase in power. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Baby Hatchyack makes his debut in the sixth mission of the God Mission series (GDM6). Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku'' *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Hatchiyack is the final boss in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen. He appeared for the first time as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Also, every copy of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 includes Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, the remake of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans; in order to unlock Hatchiyack, the movie has to be played first. This was also the first time that he gets an English voice actor. Hatchiyack also appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, attaining new forms. His Multiple form is also referenced in the game, as part of a special mission where a team of five Hatchiyacks has to be defeated. Battles *Hatchiyack vs. Goku (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Piccolo Voice actors *Japanese: Yūsaku Yara (1993 versions), Hideo Ishikawa (Playdia, Raging Blast 2) *FUNimation dub: Christopher Sabat (Raging Blast 2 gameplay) Trivia *Hatchiyack's name is derived from "Hachi Hyaku", which is Japanese for "Eight Hundred". His name is also similar to the name of a cultivar of persimmon called the "hachiya", popular in Japan; it seems fitting due to the Tuffles' own name. *Hatchiyack is very similar to Dr. Gero's Super Computer, for perpetuating its creator hatred and continuing the fight even after its doctor's death. Like Hatchiyack, Future Dr. Gero's Super Computer takes the form of a mechanical fighter after its creator's death in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *In his fighter form, Hatchiyack's physical appearance resembles Perfect Cell, only pink and red with green sections instead of dark on his body. *Hatchiyack is similar to Baby as both are machine created by Tuffles (Dr. Lychee & King Tuffle respectively) and seek revenge on the surviving Saiyans for their race's role in the Genocide of the Tuffle race. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Hatchiyack pl:Hatchiyack pt-br:Hatchiyack nl:Hatchiyack Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:DBZ Characters Category:Objects Category:Tuffles Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations